Sorrowblossom's Prophecy
by The Song of the Felines
Summary: Sorrowkit was never supposed to exist so why does she? And why did her mother name her Sorrowkit? Can she find out the truth behind her existence before it's too late. Furthermore Otterheart has received a prophecy, but is it about Sorrowkit or her mother Moonlight. 'Even from the deepest sorrow, love can blossom'.


Hey folks! Guess what? This is your surprise! This was requested by Brightcloud0915. Now remember, I will do requests for the holidays, and if they are from someone I know. So if I don't really know you, I can't do your request. Sorry...

Anyway, onto Sorrowblossom's Prophecy!

* * *

Allegiances

AmberClan

Info: AmberClan is swift and brave. They always stand up for the right thing, and cannot be corrupted. They are fair and just.

Leader- Ivystar-black and white she-cat with blue eyes

Deputy-Lionsoul-golden tom with amber eyes

Medicine Cat-Otterheart-dark brown tom with a white muzzle

(Apprentice, Dapplepaw)

Warriors-

Tigerfoot-white tom with black stripes

Icepelt-blue-gray she-cat with brown spots

Stripetail-cream tom with brown stripes  
(temporary mentor for Quickpaw)

Littleclaw-calico she-cat with small claws  
(Apprentice, Pinepaw)

Rabbitclaw-white she-cat with a short fluffy tail

Falconflight-ginger tom with white paws  
(Apprentice, Fleetpaw)

Leopardtail-long-legged she-cat with leopard spots

Jumpingheart-excitible brown tom with green eyes  
(Apprentice, Juniperpaw)

Apprentices-

Dapplepaw-brown tom with darker flecks

Quickpaw-long furred white tom with green eyes

Pinepaw-brown and black tom with white paws

Fleetpaw-gray she-cat with a distinctive flame pattern on her pelt

Juniperpaw-ginger she-cat with yellow eyes

Queens-

Mintfur-calico she-cat with amber eyes, mother of Stripetail's kits; Lionkit (golden tom with amber eyes), and Blazekit (reddish-gold tom with green eyes)

Moonlight-white she-cat with a tuft of fur on her head, mother of Lionsoul's kit; Sorrowkit (black and white she-kit with green eyes)

* * *

DreamClan

Info: DreamClan is kind, yet crafty. They are very clever, are not bloodthirsty, and believe in justice. They are gentle, but will defend their clan.

Leader-Nightstar-black she-cat with white speckles on her pelt

Deputy-Brightsoul-light gray tom

Medicine Cat-Dreamleaf-pretty tortoiseshell she-cat  
(Apprentice, Icepaw)

Warriors-

Goldpelt-golden she-cat with ice blue eyes

Ferretfoot-broad shouldered tom with a black tail  
(Apprentice, Foxpaw)

Spiritheart-silvery tom with very light green eyes

Silentgaze-tawny brown she-cat with yellow eyes  
(Apprentice, Silverpaw)

Gingerfeather-ginger she-cat with darker flecks

Owlwing-golden brown tom with a pale underbelly

Cloudstep-pure white she-cat with silvery gray eyes

(Apprentice, Soulpaw)

Russetclaw-russet furred tom with green eyes

Beartail-short tailed brown tom with amber eyes

Apprentices-

Icepaw-gray and white tom with blue eyes

Foxpaw-ginger she-cat

Silverpaw-silvery gray tom

Soulpaw-calico she-cat with amber eyes

Queens-

Quietstep-long furred white she-cat, mother of Brightsoul's kit; Graykit (very light gray she-kit with green eyes)

Elders-Featherspirit-white and black tom with a twisted paw

* * *

FallenClan

Info: FallenClan is cunning and treacherous. They are led by the shrewd Sharpstar, who is backed up by her brother Flintsoul and sister Jetfrost. They are corrupted, and are battlehungry.

Leader- Sharpstar- black she-cat with pale gray eyes

Deputy- Flintsoul- smoky black tom with steely gray eyes

Medicine Cat- Jetfrost- black she-cat with stormy gray eyes

* * *

SeaClan

Info: SeaClan is stealthy and strong. They are clever and calm, and are mostly peaceful. They are ferocious fighters, and will fight to the death for their clan.

Leader- Pantherstar- large black tom with blazing amber eyes

Deputy- Strikesoul- dark golden she-cat with piercing hazel eyes

Medicine Cat- Goldenfrost- pale golden she-cat with pale hazel-green eyes

* * *

Prologue

Otterheart was in a starry meadow, dreaming.

"Otterheart." a voice said. Otterheart turned around.

"Icestar!" he meowed, recognizing the cat in front of him. The cat gently purred. "I have watched you Otterheart. You have done so much for your clan. You are a talented medicine cat." Otterheart sighed. "Then why couldn't I stop Moonlight's kits from dying?" Icestar shook her head.

"It wasn't your fault, Otterheart, there was nothing you could do. Besides, Moonlight still has one kit." Icestar meowed gently. "But because of me, Moonlight named the last kit Sorrowkit, for the tragedy that has happened. Jadefrost wouldn't have let this happen." Otterheart retorted.

"That kit is lucky to be alive." Otterheart looked confused. "What do you mean?" he asked. "I mean, Sorrowkit wasn't supposed to be born. She was to die with her siblings. But she's alive, and escaped her fate. She is a very special kit, but her life will be filled with hardship and loss."

"Why?" Otterheart asked. "It's written in the stars, as well as the prophecy." Icestar mewed. "What prophecy?" Icestar's eyes suddenly became vacant, and when she spoke, her voice became distorted, as if two cats were speaking, instead of one. "Even from the deepest sorrow, love can blossom." Her eyes and voice soon returned to normal.

"Who is the prophecy for? Moonlight or Sorrowkit?" Otterheart questioned. "We do not know. The prophecy was not created in our stars. Now it is up to you to find out. Goodbye, Otterheart." Icestar began to fade.

"Wait, Icestar! What does it mean? Tell me! Don't go!" Otterheart began to fall, and as the world began to turn black. Icestar's words echoing in his ears. "Even from the deepest sorrow, love can blossom."

* * *

So, what do you guys think?

Anyway, I need ocs for FallenClan and SeaClan.

FallenClan

10-12 warriors

4-5 warrior apprentices

1 medicine cat apprentice

1-2 queens

3 kits for each queen

2 elders

SeaClan

10-12 warriors

4-5 warrior apprentices

1 medicine apprentice

2-3 queens

1-4 kits per queen

3 elders

Form: (will be on my profile also)

Name:

Age:

Rank:

Appearance:

Personality:

Family:

Skills:

Weaknesses:

Other:

Mentor (if apprentice):

Odd Fact:

Bye y'all!


End file.
